Ruslan
Ruslan is the elder son of King Viktor and one of member of Zhcted's Royalty. Whilst he was supposedly chosen as one of eight candidate as Viktor's successor, Ruslan was allegedly succumbed to a heart attack and his body was sent to the Imperial Palace's shrine. After being "cured" by a medicine courtesy to Valentina however, Ruslan returns to Silesia and under King Viktor's last decree before his passing, he replaces his uncle Eugene (Earl of Pardu and the original heir) as an official new King of Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 15 Before his official ascension as the King of Zhcted however, he abdicate his position to Tigre and Ruslan was never been a King of Zhcted due to not coronated yet. Character Information Appearance (To be added...) Personality (To be added...) History Ruslan was King Viktor's first son and he was beloved by nearly most Zhcted aristocrats due to his charisma in politics, including the Vanadises such as Tina, who was the new Vanadis of Osterode. For unknown reason however, Ruslan "died" in a heart attack but kept way from public. In reality however, Ruslan was distraught to learn his fatal disease to the point he became insane and nearly burn down the Imperial Palace, although he later imprisoned in the Imperial Shrine. Light Novel Volume 13 Chapter 5. In a wake of his apparent "death", Ruslan's only son Valery, who was also Viktor's grandson and one of 8 candidates for Zhcted's succession line, was pulled out due to his father's incident and rarely to be seen in public ever since. The reason behind his "demise" remained unanswered however, so Tina began her investigation and assumed Zhcted's hidden conspiracies were somewhat responsible. One year later however, the investigation itself was dropped and Tina concluded Ruslan's "passing" to be caused by "natural causes"Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 3. Chronology Role in Valentina's Scheme Several years have passed sine the incident, Ruslan's case is brought up by Tina again as she asked Charon Anquetil Greast (former Brune Marquis) who she allegedly knew the truth about Ruslan's "insanity".Light Novel Volume 13 First Reign After the funerals of Viktor and Ilda, Ruslan unceremoniously succeeds his father as the new King of Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 15 His reign however increasing the hostility within Silesia as aristocrats are split into two factions. One of these unrest is an incident in Silesia Imperial Garden where Tina and Fine (the new Vanadis of Legnica) are attempting to assassinate Sofy and Liza who are accused in "betraying" Zhcted. With his interference-along with Tigre of Brune, Ruslan manages to pacifying the Vanadises while having both Tina and Fine arrested for 30 days, but at the same time worries about the involvement of Tigre's (Brune Hero) involvement in Zhcted's affairs by saving a Vanadis from her apparent demise. The following fallout, Ruslan visits Liza at Sofy's house in Polesia and urges her to make peace with Fine which the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis reluctantly complies for his sake. He also visits and befriends with Tigre along the way and soon learn that he rescued Liza.Light Novel Volume 16 Chapter 2 Final Days and Abdication The following defeat of Valentina Army at Zamberk Plains, Ruslan is too sick to move even when Valery is kidnapped by Miron. Together with Valery, Ruslan witnessing Tina's slowly demise as she, while succumbing to her fatal injuries from Miron's stabbing, she reveals Ezendeis her ambition in becoming the ruler of Zhcted. Legacy Since Ruslan's death, his son Valery is the only survivor of House Estes's main branch and one of few surviving members of the Zhcted nobility, alongside with his cousins Elisa and Adelaide, as well his grandaunt NatashaLight Novel Volume 18. Trivia * Due to Ruslan was never been officially wear the Zhcted Crown, he is not officially taken seat as a King of Zhcted until his decision to abdicate the position to Tigre that officially become the next heir of Zhcted Throne after former King Viktor. Reference Navigation Category:Zhcted Category:Royal Family Category:Male Character